Those Moments
by WillowKat
Summary: One quiet evening, Giles receives a phonecall from a past enemy fore-warning him of what is to come, in the meanwhile Buffy has fractured her leg and there is a new Slayer in town...
1. Chapter 1

Those Moments  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of it's characters. They all were created by Joss Whedon and are owned by himself and the UPN. I have written this without the consent of anybody related to the show.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a regular evening for Rupert Giles, the middle-aged British Watcher. Giles, as he was nicknamed by his Slayer and her friends, was perched in front of the blazing open-fire, reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. The aging man, who was sipping at a mild whisky every now and then, had some quiet music on, well, it was just music which was turned down in volume really, he had Pink Floyd playing through his speakers.  
  
Okay so maybe it wasn't that normal, it was actually quite different. He was usually looking up some demons or ancient cult or something like that, or he usually had the Scooby gang - Buffy and her friends - banging on his door in a frenzy, or he was going to help Buffy slay something big and evil. No, compared to a Giles usual night, tonight was super-strange.  
  
Giles looked up at the clock, it read 20:16, he continued reading. He sipped his whisky as he reached chapter four. Something isn't right here...Giles thought, Buffy is usually pounding on my door by now on a night like this, and what's that noise?! There was a sound coming from his window, a scratching. Giles panicked, dropped his book and leapt from his sofa like a frog from it's lilly-pad. He peered over at his window to see a cat scratching it, he also saw a moth fluttering around on the inside of the window. He released a huge sigh of relief as he sat back down and picked up his book. As he flicked through the pages to find the page with the start of chapter four.  
  
He again looked up at the clock, it now read 21:32, what?! An hour hasn't even gone since I last looked at the time!! He became afraid, something very, very odd was going on.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang and Giles jumped a mile out of his skin and his book ended up over by the window, frightening the cat so much that it's fur became bushy and it leapt away and over the fence. The retired librarian, who was now standing up and shaking like a bowl of jelly, as he traipsed slowly over to the area where the ringing phone sat. His heart thudded so lowly in his chest he was afraid that the person on the other end would hear it, he picked up the phone. He almost dropped the phone as he heard the cold, harsh voice whisper,  
  
"Hello, Ripper. Miss me?"  
  
**********  
  
"Hey! Undead guy! Come and meet Mr. Pointy!" Buffy exclaimed as she stood inbetween two gravestones, grinning. The undead vampire grunted and flicked his head in Buffy's direction. His glowing yellow eyes hardened their eyes stare on Buffy as he scurried towards the Slayer. Buffy stood waiting with her hands behind her back as the vampire rushed across the cemetery. As they met, Buffy removed her right hand from behind her back and threw the vampire backwards, smashing a gravestone as he landed hard upon the grave of one Charles Trueman. The undead villain stood up and rubbed the back of his neck again charging forwards as Buffy tried to kick him, he grabbed her foot and held the grip tight, grinning. Buffy panicked he was twisting her leg around slowly. She winced in pain and tried to stake him, it wasn't possible he just twisted harder, the vampire's grip was getting stronger and he was twisting her leg even more, she tried to loosen her foot but it was impossible. Just then, the vampire twisted her leg and she spun with it, smashing the gravestone of Penelope Pullman, the vampire exploded into dust and the figure of a young girl, no older than seventeen appeared behind the dust.  
  
"Are you okay? That vampire nearly had you then." She said sympathetically in a British accent. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Buffy opened her eyes, she saw hazy figures standing over her, she could hear a muffled mumbling sound. Very slowly, she recognised who the hazy figures were. They were Willow, Xander, Giles and another girl who seemed familiar but she wasn't quite sure how.  
  
"Buffy!" She heard Willow say, she then heard her say, to the others, "she's awake!" Buffy lay there helplessly and looked at everybody. Willow had her short, auburn hair in pig-tails and she had that warm smile on her face that could melt even the most evil demon's heart.  
  
Steadily, the Slayer sat up. She began to talk but pain shot into her leg like an arrow had just punctured it. Buffy winced and the other girl rushed towards her.  
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Buffy looked at her, she was in no mood to meet people right now.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, she sounded very rude but she couldn't help it, she was in so much pain she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well, I'm Hope. A Slayer." The girl announced. She had straight black hair, about shoulder-length, it flowed beautifully. She had brown eyes, rosy cheeks and smooth, clear skin. She was wearing a yellow cropped top and red tracksuit bottoms. "Well, are you okay?" Hope stood there and waited for a reply. It took Buffy about a minute to answer before she unconvincingly said,  
  
"Yeah, fine." She bit her lower lip.  
  
**********  
  
[Next day]  
  
"Ewww..." Dawn whinged as she ambled through Spike's crypt, there were cobwebs galore and Dawn had walked right into one. "Spike?" She called out as she bent down to go under yet another cobweb. "Spike...?" She crept through the shabby crypt to find to harmless vampire, who had became a vampire in his youth.  
  
He had fallen in love but the woman he fell in love with broke his heart, so he stormed out, furious that they had all mocked him so and he bumped into a fair young lady who offered him the world, he was more than grateful to accept the offer, and he became a vampire, creature of darkness. But about three years ago, he had gained a chip in his head, that prevented him from doing harm to anybody of the living, he could only harm evil creatures, then, about four months ago, he had regained his soul and now he was condemned to an eternity of torture, just as Angel was.  
  
"Spike, are you in here?" Dawn queried as she ducked to miss yet another cobweb. As the Slayer's little sister crossed over to the stone coffin, she smirked and pushed the coffin lid as forcefully as was possible. Dawn grunted, it was very heavy and stiff but she managed to push it off. There lay Spike, his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes open, looking up at her angrily. Smoke lifted up off of his flesh, there was a ray of light shining strongly into the coffin.  
  
"AAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing in here short-stuff?!" Spike roared brusquely as he bustled out of the stone coffin and into the shade.  
  
"Well, school was a drag so I came to see ya'! Aren't you happy to see me?" Dawn replied and sat on the edge of his coffin.  
  
"Well, of course I am, but you should be in school and I should be in that coffin, away from the sunlight because incase you forgot, sunlight burns vampires, so please go back to school." Spike responded. Dawn flicked her hair with fury at Spike, spun around and stormed out.  
  
She went home instead of back to school as she didn't want to go back to school, Buffy was in hospital and if they sent a letter home then she would just destroy it, Buffy need ever know that Dawn skipped school.  
  
**********  
  
"So, you're sure it was Ethan?" Buffy questioned Giles about the phone call he had received the night before for above the one-hundredth time. She was in a hospital bed, the attack the night before had fractured her leg so she was stuck in the hospital for a few nights.  
  
"Quite positive, I remember he was captured by the Initiative, but what I don't know is, what actually happened to all of those demons when the Initiative was forced to close down?" Giles responded, with a glazed look on his face. Not one of the Scoobies had seen Ethan Rayne since he memorably turned Giles into a demon and everybody, including Buffy and Xander, didn't know it was Giles and thought he was trying to attack them.  
  
"I never really thought about it to tell you the truth...well, Giles, let's recap, what exactly did he say to you?" Buffy was beginning to take charge of her life, which was a good thing seeing as she was the Slayer and she was looking after her younger sister who was a bit of a brat sometimes. The fact that she was stuck in hospital and hardly mentioning anything about it was a very brave thing, she hadn't been in a hospital much seeing as she battled with the forces of darkness every night. She also hated hospitals ever since she was young when she witnessed the death of her cousin, Cecelia.  
  
"Well, he said that something big was coming and-"  
  
"Why would he say that? He's an evil....warlock, the only big thing coming he'd be on about would be if he was going to have a bad hair day and he saw it in his crystal ball!" Buffy interrupted, getting agitated.  
  
"I don't know, Buffy, it's what he said to me. He also said that we should be prepared and to be on the look-out for anybody new." Giles finished and took a sip of his tea, the green hospital mug shook in his hand as he lifted it towards his mouth, sipped the tea and set it back down on the table. Willow and Hope were looking in some of Giles' ancient books that Giles had brought with him full of ancient prophecies and other warnings, of course they were limited to as many as Giles could carry, plus they couldn't bring many incase hospital staff were to walk in when they were looking so Xander and Amy were looking at the books in Giles' apartment.  
  
"Hey! I found something!" Hope announced abruptly.  
  
"Wow, she's quicker than Willow.." Buffy muttered, taken aback by Hope's quickness and skill. Well, I guess she never had her friends helping her to study, I guess she had to study by herself, unlike me, Buffy thought. "What is it, Hope?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It says; 'In the two-thousandth and second year, the strong girl will have to face an unseemingly amount of evil, which will arrive at the Valley of the Sun all together. There will be one main focus towards the evil who will be trying to open the Mouth of Hell and will succeed.'" Hope read out boldly.  
  
"Well, that pretty much translates that in the year 2002, the Slayer will have to face a really big evil in Sunnydale who will try to open the Hellmouth along with smaller evils and the big main evil will succeed in opening the Hellmouth. Pretty fuzzy but it's clear enough to me." Buffy translated. Giles sat there by Buffy's bed with the same glazed look on his face and stared at the door. Willow and Hope were sitting on the floor, continuing to look through the books for any extra information they could possibly find in them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Xander and Amy sighed together. Xander stood up and walked over to the kitchen and collected food.  
  
"Right then, Aimes, we have...potatoe chips, bananas, apples, ham slices, bread, and a load of crappy stuff. What shall we have?" Xander called out the menu, if you can really call it a menu.  
  
"I'll just have a banana thanks." Amy chuckled and picked up another book with a strange engraving of an upside-down triangle on the front. As she opened the book a terribly strong musky smell lifted up and struck her nostrils hard. "EW! This reeks!" She cried, the smell was abominable and had obviously not been opened in a few decades, perhaps even a couple of centuries, therefore accumulating the musky smell that became stronger as it got older.  
  
"Whassup, Aimes?" Xander came out of the kitchen with a large pile of snack-foods in his arms. He was well known for being a fiend for food, he could always be seen eating something, and he especially loved chocolate. As not long before Buffy killed the Master, all of their nightmares came true and Xander ended up half naked in front of his and Willow's class, he also ended up following a trail of chocolate bars and a clown came out chuckling it's evil chuckle and chased after Xander with a knife, but Xander faced upto his fear, he bopped the clown on the nose and knocked it out.  
  
"This freaky book smells bad." Amy pulled a repulsed face and threw the book in Xander's direction. "You look at it, if you can withstand the smell." Xander picked up the book, lifted it's cover and scrunched up his nose.  
  
"I'll be right back..." Xander fled from the lounge and into the kitchen. After a few minutes of clattering around, he bustled into the garden and returned with two little objects. Clothes-pegs. "One for you incase the smell gets that bad, and one for me." He handed Amy a wooden clothes-peg and placed one on his nose aswell and started to scan through the book. "Hey, listen to this; '-only one girl will be able to stop it, one girl in all the world, it will come in the year 2002 and will be unbearable. If she does not manage to close the Mouth of Hell in time....'" Xander stopped and just stared at the page.  
  
"What? What is it? What will happen? Xander!"  
  
"'...it will be the end of the mortal world as we know it.'"  
  
**********  
  
"Well, at least we have found something....I wonder how Xander and Amy are getting along." Buffy lay there, Willow and Hope were now sitting on the edge of her bed. Hope was wearing a white hooded jacket which said 'New York' on it in blue over a black holter neck top which ended in a point. Giles had gone out to get some drinks and the girls were chatting among themselves, mostly about Hope. "So, Hope, why are you wearing a top with New York on it if you have never been to America before and are British, you don't even have an American person in your family!"  
  
"It's just the fashion in England at the moment, Buffy." She giggled, she was wearing her hair in a ponytail today with a blue rose in her hair and a small piece of hair was hanging down on the right side of her face. She was also wearing blue trainers without backs to support her heal and blue jeans with faded patterns on.  
  
"Wow, British fashions are....interesting...especially Giles, have you seen what he wears? Somebody needs to call the fashion police on him!" Buffy laughed, she was having the most fun she had had in ages! The last time she'd laughed this much was probably with Riley, before he left her to go and work for the government that is. Though he did come back about a year later, only for the Scooby Gang to find, he was married to an extremely beautiful woman who had the same interests as him, and they loved each other deeply.  
  
"Believe me, that's not British fashion, that's a fashion no-no, trust me, Giles is the British exception to fashion." Hope replied laughing too. Willow cracked a slight smile, the fact she was feeling left out was palpable, but the two Slayers were laughing among themselves so much that they didn't even notice her sitting there just looking at them, looking quite wishful.  
  
"And what is wrong with the clothes I wear ladies?" Giles came in with three sodas and another tea for himself. "Cola - Willow. Diet cola - Hope. Dr Pepper - Buffy." The Watcher handed out the canned drinks to the three girls on the bed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with the way you dress Giles, but nothing's right with the way you dress either!" Buffy laughed again. Her sense of humor was obviously returning to her, she had lost her sense of humor when things got worse than bad in her life and she no longer had found life funny enough to laugh at anymore.  
  
"Well, I have to go, college work to do. Bye guys." Willow left and smiled on her way out but hung her head as she closed the door. She was upset about what had just happened, the only other time she had felt that way was when Buffy was hanging around with Faith, and we all know what happened to Faith.  
  
"Yeah, I better go too, getting late. See ya' you two." Hope stood up and was about to walk over to the door when Buffy stopped her.  
  
"Make sure you patrol, find out all you can."  
  
"Check, bye." Hope approached the door, opened it and left the room, closing the door behind her. She may have been a new addition to the Scooby Gang and British but she was catching on fast.  
  
"Giles? Will you please stay here?" Buffy made begging puppy dog eyes at him.  
  
"Of course, I'd have thought of nothing else but to keep you company. I'll have to go in the morning though. Get changed, freshen up, check on my house, make sure Xander didn't eat everything." Buffy laughed at that remark. and rested in Giles' arms, the way a daughter would in a father's after being dumped by the love of her life, and they fell asleep that way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
[Earlier that day]  
  
At 3:00 pm, Dawn packed up some of her things in a big travel bag and ambled down the stairs, dragging the bag behind her, bumping it down each step. As she got downstairs, she gathered up her house key which rattled loudly in her hands and approached the TV to turn it off when she found a news report interrupting the daily dosage of cartoons,  
  
"This is from Sunnydale..." Dawn was horrified. It showed part of Sunnydale with a deep chasm right down the middle of the road causing a huge car crash as it was on a busy main road. The cars were piling up behind because they couldn't see what was happening in front. There was a big lorry at the front which hadn't seen the chasm and had tipped over. "I better tell Giles!" She switched off the television, opened the door, zoomed out, locked it, and ran all the way to Giles' house.  
  
**********  
  
[Next day]  
  
Buffy sat up in her bed as she heard a knock on the door.She picked up one of the two snow-white pillows left on her bed by the nurses and placed it on the headboard so that she could lean back in comfort.  
  
"Come in." Buffy said, laying on her bed staring at the door. She knew who it was, it was Giles, he obviously had some more information about what was going on. He was always the bearer of news, well, that was what Watchers were employed for, finding out what was going on and informing the Slayer so she could go and slay it in the way the Watcher tells her, Buffy didn't do that, she did her own thing, and she was very good at her own thing...until her own thing nearly got her killed, well, it got her a fractured leg which wasn't so good.  
  
"Buffy." Giles had a look on his face that explained everything...well, it didn't explain the situation but it explained what kind of news it was. He had apocalypse style news. "Xander and Amy found out something last night, they wouldn't make up their minds on who found it, they bickered like little school-children, but they found out almost the same as Hope, only it gives us a little bit more information." Giles sat down on the chair beside Buffy's bed.  
  
"What, no candy?" Buffy teased to try and lighten the moment a little. Xander tended to be the one who kept making a joke of everything though, Buffy must have known Xander too long, although, Buffy's humor was quite different to Xander's.  
  
"Buffy, this is serious!" Giles raised his voice a little as Buffy was being quite childish in her own way in Giles' opinion, "it said that this year, something big will try to open the Hellmouth, if you, and only you, do not manage to close it once it is opened, then not only will it be unbearable for any living mortal, it will end the world as we know it!" Buffy's jaw almost fell out of place at the amount it dropped. She knew hardly anything about the situation, she was in hospital with a fractured leg, all of the prophecies they had heard of so far indicated that only one Slayer would be able to stop this, which one did the prophecies mean? Everybody was jumping to conclusions about this and saying that Buffy would have to stop it, but maybe it meant Faith, God help us, if the world depoended on Faith to save it, it would be over as soon as it started! Faith had gone insane in prison from everything, and Buffy hadn't been coping well at all lately with everything going on in her life, which is why the Watcher's Council had called Hope, she was young, fresh and vibrant, she had a lot in her and had a lot going for her. Maybe the prophecies meant Hope?  
  
"Who is it that will have to stop this? Is it me? was that vampire sent to stop me from being able to stop me? Is it Faith? I don't know why Faith would be needed to save the world, but maybe it meant Faith. I don't know it could even mean Hope, she has the most kick-ass energy in her then me and Faith put together. Who Giles, tell me." Buffy had to know, if she didn't, it would be eating at her all the time, though it might do anyway.  
  
"Buffy, I don't know. We'll have to prepare both you and Hope for anything that may come along and find as much as we possibly can any any strange situations and the main thing which will open the Hellmouth so that we can - you can both stop this." Giles was obviously not sure what to reply but he was right. The fact that there was going to be more than one Slayer was certainly not prophecised, otherwise the Watcher's Council's reaction would he been so different. "Dawn found something out, too." Buffy immediatly paid more attention at this.  
  
"Dawn? What did Dawn find?" Buffy had always been protective of Dawn ever since she found Dawn was the key and she had to protect her with her life, and she had, Buffy had memorably died for Dawn to save the world and Dawn, but her friends brought her back. She continued to be protective of her as her mother had died so Buffy had to look after Dawn, and she had a lot of sisterly love for her.  
  
"It was on the news, there is a deep crack in the ground on the main road leading through Sunnydale, a lorry has tipped over because it didn't see the chasm, and now the cars are piling up. The worst thing is, witnesses say that it just appeared, there was not earthquake or anything, the ground just...split." This kind of thing wasn't unusual in apocalyptic occasions like this.  
  
"Giles. Get Willow." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Giles had let Amy and Xander have a look in the Witchcraft books in The Magic Box and Willow had lent them all of her books. So Xander researched in The Magic Box as Giles trusted him more, and Amy researched through Willow's books at Giles' house. Her and Xander were sleeping at Giles' house for a while because Xander had no place to live and Amy's dad had mysteriously disappeared, leaving her with bills which she couldn't cope with at all so she'd had to sell the house and that had left her homeless. Giles was hesitant to allow them to stay there but he was persuaded by Willow. Xander slept on the couch and Amy slept in the spare room.  
  
The pages of the ancient books rustled under Xander's fingers as he looked for something of more significance. So far he must have looked through at least a dozen books but he had found nothing appropriate, though, he continued to look, he came across a book which look identical to the one which Amy had found.  
  
"Hm...that's weird." He said to himself and opened the book, the same strong smell reaching up to his nostrils and attaching itself in them. "Ugh!" He, however, endured it and started to look through it. It was all in strange symbols, an ancient language that not even Giles would understand. He put it to one side to show the others later and picked up another.  
  
**********  
  
"Well, Willow, I must say, you might not be quite the Witch you used to be but you really are something with this rat and computer." Giles complimented Willow, he obviously knew nothing about computers though, he always got somebody else to go on the computer for him, he'd stay as far away from computers as he possibly could because they didn't smell and he thought that the gaining of knowledge should be smelly, but some things needed to be looked up on the computer. The only time Giles was caught on the computer was when Willow was going to be burnt at the stake, along with Buffy and Amy, and there was nobody to help him.  
  
Willow laughed at Giles's comment. "That's a mouse and computer, Giles." Willow gave him a joking don't-be-so-silly face with a smile. Willow was looking for strange events on the internet, such as the chasm news report which Dawn had found out about the previous day. They were at Buffy's house as that was where the computer was set up, Giles was looking through the reports Willow had already printed off, some of them were; acid rain in Mexico - not a cloud in the sky, Earth tremors in Chicago - knocking people's heads clean off their necks, and monster hurricanes in Vancouver (Canada) - lifting whole houses into the air.  
  
"Hey! Here's something else: 'Our resources tell us that the tidal wave in mid-Brazil' oh my god, is that possible Giles?" Willow read the unbelievable information from the computer screen.  
  
"Well, no, not really, it isn't."  
  
"'was the cause of a large tornado which carried the water over halfway through Brazil, most of it fell in a lake but the tornado returned and swept the water into a tidal wave, killing 6 people and injuring about 32.' Oh my god, Giles! I can't believe this! I better print it off." Willow clicked something on the screen and the printer began to make an extremely noisy sound.  
  
**********  
  
Amy was sitting on the couch with the books on the table. She picked up a small leather bound book which absolutely radiated with Willow's energy.  
  
"This must be Willow's Book of Shadows. Maybe she has something in here." Amy peered around to make sure nobody would see her reading Willow's personal and private property. She carefully opened the little book and read through it. There were spells for protection, spells for helping Buffy win fights, spells for Xander, and even spells to bring Giles back. Willow had spells for everything in her Book of Shadows! But nothing that was useful for this situation, a measly protection spell wouldn't last a minute when the Hellmouth was opened. So, Amy picked up another book and searched through it, finding a spell for opening the Mouth of Hell. "Cool."  
  
**********  
  
Dawn was visiting Buffy in hospital but Hope was nowhere to be seen. Dawn had been to the shops and bought a huge bag full of candy for Buffy and they were eating it all together and laughing. Buffy munched on a Happy- Nutter bar whilst Dawn unwrapped a green lollipop to suck on.  
  
"Hey! Can I sign your cast?" Dawn asked excitedly, she had always liked signing people's casts.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Buffy pulled the blanket from off her fractured leg. Dawn removed a green gel-pen from her inside coat pocket. "Dawnie, don't you have blue? Or purple?" Buffy looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I have a purple." Dawn replied, placing the green pen back in her inside pocket and removing a purple one from it. On the cast she wrote: Dawnie XX and Buffy gazed at the purple signature until Dawn said, "Oh, hey, I gotta go. I promised Giles to meet him outside the entrance at four. I'll see you soon. Bye." The two sister hugged each other.  
  
"See you Dawnie, take care of yourself and don't get into trouble." Buffy smiled at Dawn as she left and then Buffy placed her pillow back on the other one and lay down to try and get a bit of sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Hope wandered through the cemetery gates and peered around the deserted cemetery to make sure nobody was there. She saw nobody and felt the presence of nobody either so she crossed the cemetery to the crypt with the vines creeping up the walls. She pushed the door so hard she was afraid her arms would drop off but as soon as it was loose enough, it flew open. There were a few cobwebs accumulating. They really need to do something about that, Hope thought as she ducked beneath a large cobweb with a fairly big black spider in the middle of the web.  
  
She crossed over to where she had seen the sister of Buffy Summers pushed the lid of the stone coffin off, the Slayer examined the lid and lifted it, sliding it off easily. There lay the vampire that's Buffy's sister had called Spike.  
  
"Hello Spike, meet the sun." Hope said, Spike was a vampire, he definately deserved this. Suddenly a screaming Spike darted out of the coffin and ou t of the sunlight.  
  
"Who are you?! Why are you in here?! What are you doing?!" Spike yelled at the British Slayer, who was standing there smiling at him.  
  
"So many questions, so many good answers. I'm Hope. I followed the kid yesterday. I'm slaying you." She answered briefly.  
  
"You're what?! You can't do that you aren't the Slayer!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, that's where you're wrong, I am the Slayer, prepare to be slayed." Hope leapt forward and came towards him, circling him. She reached for her cross and forced it in front of his face, making him walk backwards. in front of the coffin, she got her stake out and thrust it in his heart.  
  
"Tell Buffy I love her." Spike exploded into dust and Hope blew the dust off her stake.  
  
"That's one out of my way." She grinned.  
  
"Buffy will not be happy about this you know!" Dawn stood at the open crypt door, looking very angry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hope stood there and stared at the young teenager. Could she really be serious? Did she really think Hope cared?  
  
"And what if she isn't happy? Think I care do you? Well here's a news flash, I don't care!" Hope stood by the stone-coffin, where Spike had been standing just a few moments ago, and crossed her arms, glaring at Dawn.  
  
Dawn glared back, as she twirled around and ran out. An evil grin spread across Hope's face like butter and she started laughing evilly.  
  
**********  
  
Help! I've gone and got writer's block, I can't think of anymore! I have the rest of the plot in my head but I can't think of how to put it and where... Well, I'll have to write other fan-fic in the meantime until I think of more. You'll read more of me soon. 


	7. Read This Please!!!

IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Should I continue with this? I was reading through some of my story so far so I could carry on but it doesn't look in such good condition...it has lots of spelling mistakes, gammar mistakes, mistakes on how characters usually react to situations, bad wording, everything is wrong with it! Should I carry on? If you've been reading this which I doubt you have but if you have then please tell me, I probably won't unless you really want me to coz I'll have to correct everything and it'll be very hard! Please reply to this message...review it, email me (WillowKat3@hotmail.com) whatever! But I need your views! HELP!!! This is worse than writer's block, I can't exactly call myself a writer with this crap can I? 


End file.
